Timothy Q. Mouse
Timothy Q. Mouse is a small mouse from Dumbo. Roles As Bookworm in Mammal Story 3 He is a Worm As Grandpa Hino in Sailor Fluttershy (Disneystyle172 Style) He is a old man As Pazuzu in Disney Neighbors From Hell As White Rabbit in Snow White in Wonderland (Disneystyle8 Style) He is a Rabbit As Humpty Dumpty in JoJo & Dumbo As Lampy in The Brave Little Mouse He is a lamp As Donald Duck in The Prince and the Pauper (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He is a Duck As Zazu in The Mammal King He is a Hornbill As Bashful in Anna White and the Seven Characters He is a dwarf As Panchito Pistoles in The Three Caballeros (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a rooster As Jerry in Circus, Inc. He is a Monster As Sebastian in The Little Goth Girl, The Little Mer-Cat (Stephen Druschke's Version), The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse (TV Series) (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) He is a Crab As Bagheera in The Clan Book He is a Panther As John Darling in Fievel Pan and Fox Fievel Pan and the Soldiers He is Wendy's Brother As Bucky the Squirrel in The Street Rat's New Groove He is a Squirrel As Flip in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland He is a Clown As Bert in Alice Poppins He is a Chimney Sweep As Hermey in Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant He is an Elf As The Peddler in Dudleyladdin He is a Peddler As Rafiki in The Elephant King (Disneystyle8 Style) He is a wise mandrill As Grumpy in Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs He is a Dwarf As Frosty in Timothy Mouse (Frosty The Snowman), Timothy Mouse Returns (Frosty Returns), Timothy Mouse's Winter Wonderland He is a Snowman As Barry in Mouse Movie (Bee Movie) He is a Bee As Launchpad McQuack im BugTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Jiminywing Cricket, and Darkwing Jiminy He is a Scrooge McDuck's Pilot As Dawson in Jiminy the Great Cricket Detective He is a Mouse As Michelangelo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Mice He is a Turtle As Funky Kong in Bernard Kong Country He is an Ape As Randy in RugMice in Paris He is Susie's Father As Frog Naveen in The Princess and the Mouse (a.k.a. The Princess and the Frog) He is a Frog As George Shrinks in Timothy Shrinks He is a Small Boy and voiced by Tracey Moore As Mike in Disney Characters Inc, Disney Characters University He is a Monster As Wooldoor Sockbat in Disney Drawn Together As Fender Pinwheel in Disney Characters He is a Robot As Kocoum in Brisbyhontas He is an Indian As Ozzie in Over The Disney Hedge He is an Opossum As Pleakley in Jane and Meeko He is Jumba's Friend As Genie in Jimladdin He is a Genie As Shrek in Timothy Mouse (Shrek) He is an Ogre As Doc in Honey White and the Seven Mice He is a dwarf As Rodney in Dr. Dolittle (disneystyle8) He is a Guinea Pig As Jiminy Cricket in Dumbo (Pinocchio) and SpongeBobnocchio He is a cricket As the Doorknob in Anna in Wonderland He is a doorknob As Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Timothy Mouse He is a White Rabbit As Russell Copland in Taran Shrinks As Uncle Max in The Lion King 1 1/2 (CoolZDane Style) He is a Meerkat As Emerl in Disney X He is a Gizoid As Mr. Grasshopper in Taran and the Giant Peach As the Dormouse in Lady in Wonderland He is a mouse As Happy in Sandy White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf As Woody in Disney Story (series), Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille), Character Story 2 (PierrickCanalFamille), Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille), Character Story 4 (PierrickCanalFamille) As Philip Sherman in Finding Nemo Timothy Q. Mouse played King Stefan in Sleeping Beauty LegalizeAnythingMuppets's Style Timothy Q. Mouse played Peddler in Barbie of Swan Lake Thomas O'Malley and Duchess Pictures style 1 Timothy Q. Mouse played Jim Crow in Dumbo Animationfan2012 Style Timothy Q. Mouse Played Dr. David Q In The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) He plays Joe in Matey (Rayman) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is Rayman's nephew. Portrayals: *In Cody (Dumbo) and Roo (Dumbo) he is played by Robin Hood *In Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) and Pinocchio (Dumbo) he is played by Jiminy Cricket *In Tod (Dumbo) he is played by Yogi Bear with Boo Boo Bear as an extra *In Mowgli (Dumbo) he is played by George Shrinks *In Sylvester (Dumbo) he is played by The Seven Dwarfs *In Mushu (Dumbo) he is played by Olaf the Snowman *In Sid (Dumbo) he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz Gallery: Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo Timothy Q. Mouse in House of Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse in House of Mouse Timothy mouse balloon.png Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg Timothy mouse.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6899.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6898.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6897.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6891.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6859.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6857.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6847.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6739.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6738.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6736.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6735.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6734.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6733.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6663.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6636.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6631.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6627.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6621.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6620.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6615.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6613.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6596.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6230.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6227.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6902.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6901.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6938.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7014.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7019.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7120.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7122.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7196.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7195.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7194.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7193.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7172.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7170.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7158.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7157.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7155.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7148.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7147.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7145.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7141.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6235.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6236.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6237.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6238.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6239.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6240.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6241.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6272.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6280.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6281.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6282.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6283.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6285.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6286.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6287.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6290.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6293.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6294.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6295.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6297.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6298.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6306.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6307.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6309.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6310.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6311.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6313.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6315.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6316.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6317.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6320.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6322.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6336.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6337.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6338.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6339.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6340.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6341.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6349.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6351.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6352.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6353.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6357.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6358.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4386.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4388.jpg timothy jumps down 1.png timothy jumps down 2.png timothy jumps down 3.png timothy jumps down 4.png timothy jumps down 5.png timothy jumps down 6.png timothy jumps down 7.png timothy says wee 1.png timothy says wee 2.png dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6858.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6860.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6861.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6862.jpg No480px-Timothy_Q._Mouse.png Timothy_mouse.jpg Timothy_mouse_balloon.png Timothy_Q._Mouse.png TimothyQMouse.png Timothy&Dumbo-GoofysMenuMagic.png Timothy&Dumbo-DiningGoofy.png Timothy&Dumbo.png Clipdumbofly5.gif Theclipdumbofly5.gif Dumboicanflydi.jpg DumboMickeyMouse2013.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Timothy is the second "sidekick character" in the animated features, after Jiminy Cricket. *It is believed that Timothy is able to communicate with humans, as he managed to convince the ringmaster about Dumbo's stunt. *Timothy was a character which inspired people to create another mouse character almost like him, known as Mouse in Goliath II. *The animation of Timothy scaring the elephants was recycled for use in Goliath II for the scene with the Mouse scaring the elephant herd. *While trying to comfort Dumbo, Timothy says, "Lots of people with big ears are famous!" According to animation historian John Canemaker on the 2001 DVD release commentary, the line was recognized by audiences of 1941 as a reference to Clark Gable. The line was also featured in the original theatrical trailer. *Timothy Mouse is a replacement for Red the robin from the original novel. He was used because elephants are supposed to be afraid of mice. *No one in the film ever said Timothy's name; it was only shown at the end of the film where it is seen in writing. *The creepy shadow that Timothy makes when approaching the sleeping Ringmaster was a reference to the vampire in the 1922 film Nosferatu. Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mice Category:Dumbo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Circus performers Category:Adults Category:Wise Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Animated characters Category:Animals Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Vinnytovar Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters